What's in a name?
by zoroVsanji
Summary: Outside the atmosphere of reputation and status, Draco makes an effort for the only girl who seems to be able to put him in his place. However who he thinks is his first true friend turns out to be the one person he should socially hate. .
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: IF YOU TRULY BELIEVE IM TRYING TO IMPERSONATE J K ROWLING, THEN GROW UP XD I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE MARVELOUS CHARACTERS... IF I DID - WELL...

Heya! I truly believe there should be more Draco Malfoy/OC fanfictions out there and I'm gonna try make it happen. I'm quite proud of the plot i have in my head. It's going to be short and sweet (between 15 - 20 chapters long). :) I hope you enjoy! .

A pair of shiny, ice-blue eyes filled with awe and desire. The intent expression on his face held his red lips in a slightly protruded manner and his platinum hair fell like curtains in front of his concentrated eyes. The object in his hand was small but highly sought after by everyone in the world of wizardry. The Silver Snitch; the one and only, the unique wonder, the _same _unique wonder I reserved the moment I caught wind of its existence. Indeed, he was lucky to be holding it as no one was supposed to know of its whereabouts. I pretended I hadn't seen him clutching it and walked up to a man who seemed like he worked there.

"I'm here for the snitch?" I said to him pretty loudly. The blond head to my right snapped up to look at me. I didn't need to look at him to feel his cold eyes burning me.

"Ah yes, this gentleman insisted he look at it but it's all yours," he said as he led me to the till. He walked round while I edged over to the blonde.

"Sorry but that's been put under my name." I said to him, the anger in his eyes was directed solely at me. Reading him was like reading a children's book. He seemed to understand defeat and reluctantly handed it over. It was warm from his touch and I grasped it in my fist as I turned to pay for it.

"What are you going to do with it?" The boy asked. I turned around and eyed him up. He must have been in his last or second to last year of school.

"I don't know yet. I was thinking of taking it apart. Why?" I replied, waiting for his reaction. He must have wanted it really badly because his face went a sickly shade of white. A part of me felt uncomfortable. I didn't know anything about Quidditch and I couldn't care less about the Silver Snitch being what they called the 'one and only', but obviously this guy was going to get all nerdy about it.

"How much do you want?" He asked stiffly, taking his wallet out of his back pocket. He emptied it and thrust a fistful of notes towards me. I looked at the snitch in my hand and then looked back at him. I wondered how far he would go for a little toy.

"Sorry," I replied and immediately handed the object to the man behind the till who started to wrap it. I retrieved my money bag from my pocket and passed it over the counter.

The man returned the little bag and I thanked him before walking away, the bell above my head singing as I opened the door. I smiled, wondering how many seconds would go by before it rang again.

Ring.

"Wait!" a familiar voice called out. He jogged up to me and matched my pace. "What do you want for it? How much? 600? 7?"

"You've got serious problems with your short term memory; I don't want your money." I suddenly snapped, turning into a side road and walking faster.

"What do you want then?" He said grabbing my arm.

I stopped and turned to him.

"Right now? I want the snitch." I said, smiling before carrying on with my journey.

"If anyone should have the Snitch, it should at least be someone who knows what Quidditch is. You probably can't even spell it!"

"Keep talking to me like that and you won't get anything but a slap." I replied, smirking to myself. He didn't know the first thing about persuasion.

He followed me silently – like a deadly smell. We came out the side road and entered another busy street. Most of the people buzzing around were probably shopping for school stuff. There were only two weeks left before Hogwarts started the first school term. I led us into a deserted café and made our way to the back where no one could see us.

"I'm not leaving without that Snitch," He said as he sat opposite and stared straight into my eyes. I stared back and smiled. He was a source of good entertainment.

"Well don't hold your breath because I guarantee it will be your very last." I replied. I pulled the Snitch out of my bag and let its wings spread. I stared at it for a moment before grasping both of the wings.

"Hey what are you-"

I pulled them and they detached from the main body.

"I know what I'm doing." I said to him, placing the wings down. I picked up the silver ball and weighed it in my hand for a moment. It was lighter than a normal Snitch but no doubt made in the same way. I pressed down where the wings used to be and it began to open, beams of white light shooting out in all directions. I covered my face with one hand whilst I fiddled with the Snitch. I took out the middle and the light began to fade away.

"What the-"

"Shh."

The object on the palm of my hand was extremely precious. It was tiny and red, easily mistakable for a pebble. I held it out to the boy and he took it.

"What is it?" he asked. I picked up the wings, holding them by the tips and drifted them over the remains of the Snitch. The Silver quivered and slowly began to reattach itself to the wings. The Silver Snitch was whole again, looking untouched and brand-new.

"The Snitches heart. Every Snitch has one." I replied, putting it back in its box. "Except this one is different. A normal Snitch heart is a dull brown and doesn't shine when you open it. That's why I wanted the Silver Snitch. I wanted its heart."

He held it between his thumb and forefinger and stared at it. He then looked up at me curiously

"Does anyone else know about this?" He asked. He had a glint in his eyes.

"Just us." I replied and held my hand out. He pressed it into my palm but continued to look at me. He didn't speak or move; he just stared at me with his small, piercing pupils. Moments passed before I decided to break our gaze.

"I have to get going." I said, dropping the Snitch heart into my purse. I picked up all my bags and smiled at him before turning to leave.

"Hold on. What's your name?" He asked. I turned to him. He was standing, ready to leave like I was.

"Why does it matter?" I replied.

Silence.

He frowned at me. "Why do you have to make everything so complicated?"

I began to walk out the café and he followed me. "Tell me why you want the name of someone who can't even spell Quidditch." I said sarcastically.

"I might want to owl you sometime, happy?"

"Very happy." I walked through the busy street again and made my way to the fireplaces of Diagon Alley.

"Well?"

"Well what?" I was just teasing him now.

He grabbed my arm and pressed me against a wall. "Stop playing games, what's your name?"

I smiled at him. "Bianca Lloyd."

He let go of me and smirked. "Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you."

"Was it necessary to do that just for a name?" I asked, half shocked as i turned to walk.

"Probably not." he mumbled. "Didn't seem like you were going to give it to me."

I joined the line for the fireplace and stuck my hand in my bag. I withdrew the small box and handed it to Draco. He took it and looked at me confused.

"I don't need it anymore, take it." I said. I watched him fumble with his wallet and I smiled. He wasn't as bad as all that. "It's fine; I got what I paid for. The rest of it is worthless to me."

He stared at me long and hard before putting his wallet away. "Thanks," he said hesitantly.

"No problem." I smiled. The woman in front disappeared into the flames and I stepped forward.

"See you around," Draco called. I nodded and felt myself dissolve in the fire.

I appeared in my own fireplace and stepped out. I dumped my bags at the bottom of the stairs and jogged up to my room. After stepping over the clothes and books which made my room my own, I opened my wardrobe and took out a wooden box from the top shelf. Dust had collected and was thicker than ever, it had been a long while since I had found another Snitch heart, let alone a good quality one. I opened it and peered inside. All of them were dull, normal gold Snitch hearts. I pointed my wand at the box and muttered a few words. A separate compartment slid into place and I laid the Silver Snitch heart in it. It really was beautiful.

"Bianca!" I slammed the lid down and put it back where it belonged.

"Yeah?"

Silence.

I sighed and went downstairs. She always did this. The kitchen was cold as usual and I had to hug myself in order to keep my sanity.

"Yeah mum?" I grumbled.

"How did your shopping go? Did you get your books?" she asked, heating some water in a pot.

"Yeah, I got my robes too. I figured if I got into a different house I could always change the colour. How did the meeting go?" I replied, picking up the mail. I was expecting a letter from Hogwarts. They hadn't told me what house I would be in yet. I scanned each name but no luck.

"We decided to drop the charges. She obviously didn't have any marbles about her so we thought we'd just keep an eye on her instead. It's cheaper than getting a place sorted out for her."

"Ok, mum? Has Hogwarts sent us a letter yet?" I asked, opening the snack cupboard. I found an unopened box of Every Flavoured Beans and started to root around for the strawberry ones.

"We got _a _letter from them; I'm not sure if it's the one you want though."

"Where is it?" I popped three beans into my mouth and put the box away.

She turned to scan the room as if trying to remember where she had put it. "Oh, I put it in your room. Although in that mess I doubt even _you _can find it."

"Funny mum, _real _funny." I replied before sprinting upstairs once more. I clambered over my bed in order to avoid the junk on my floor and made it to my desk in one piece. A letter and a piece of rolled up parchment sat on the side of my desk and I picked them up. They both had my name on them; the letter had the Hogwarts seal on the back whilst the parchment was just a mystery. I opened it first and looked at the sender's name. Draco Malfoy. He must live nearby because no other letter would arrive so quickly.

_How old are you? You don't go to Hogwarts but you look like you should be in school. My father is unfamiliar with your name, are you pureblood?_

_D. M._

I frowned at the rudeness of his message; he had no people skills whatsoever. I put it down and picked up the Hogwarts letter. I slid my finger in the gap and opened it. I knew of the Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry and I also knew that Draco was in Slytherin – hence the Malfoy heritage. So ideally, anything but Gryffindor would be just fine.

I pulled the letter out and opened it. I skimmed through most of the bullshit and got to the bit I dreaded most. Too right I should have dreaded it. Gryffindor. What did that make me? Draco Malfoy's worst enemy. I picked up Draco's letter with my left hand and looked at both of them as if weighing the decisions. To make things a whole lot worse, Dumbledore already chose me as a replacement prefect no matter what house they put me in. It was the deal which determined which school to go to but it was this deal which made me more of an enemy than I already was.

Well I hope it was good :) My marvellous friend beta-ed it for me so a great thank you to Rob Lucci! 3

If you haven't read any of my stories before, you should be aware that you have to work for the **_NEXT CHAPTER_**. I already have it typed up so now all I need is five correct answers to this riddle! Please get it quickly, there is nothing worse than waiting around reading everyone's wrong answers and giving in in the end. I hate the wait :/

I am old and ancient

But full of spring.

I am precious to the school

But not who you think.

I cannot talk,

I cannot walk.

I can only groan

And whistle.

Who am I?

So... five right answers yes? XD


	2. Chapter 2

Hellooooooo!  
well seeing as only 1 person guessed the last riddle and i like my own story so much (i know im vain) i figured id release the next chapter :) here it is! hope you like it :D

xxxxxxxxx

_Bianca,_

_Are you happy now? Not that it makes much of a difference, just wasted ink. I don't really see the point, You know your name so why should I write it at the top? So what happened to your precious Aloe Vera then? I'm not calling it Ruby, that's just insane…_

_DM_

I squinted at the parchment and smiled before letting it distort into a much-needed yawn. The last three days had been a lot more interesting thanks to our bizarre conversations and he really didn't seem all that bad once you tuned in to his sense of humour.

I ran my fingers across a new roll of parchment and dipped my quill in some ink.

_Draco,_

_Maybe next time you could put "to" in front of my name and I hope you're not implying _I'm_ wasted ink? I'm not impressed Mr. Malfoy. Ruby is fine thank you, mum didn't throw her out after all, she just moved her next door for a while; didn't bother asking why. You best still be coming later, I miss making you angry._

_Bianca_

I attached it to Citrus and nudged her out the window. She had got used to flying to Draco's and no longer needed to be told. I plopped my bag on my chair and slid the zipper open to show its messy and unorganised contents. I already had three bottles of water lined up on my desk, ready for the journey. It wasn't really a trek, just a trip to Diagon Alley but my lungs are a bit screwed up. I can't breathe easily in the heat so the little walk will seem like miles of desert land.

I took yet another choking breath under the blazing sun and continued along the street. I was probably more than ten minutes late but any faster and I would probably faint. Breathing was a problem for me in the heat. Every summer I would suffer, especially when walking so I didn't want to risk having one of my usual panic attacks. I reached a hand through the hole in my bags zipper and felt around for a chilled bottle of water but I couldn't feel one. I began to panic very suddenly as I remember the bottles still sitting on my desk, probably warming up. I forced myself to calm down and stood in a shop doorway, telling myself that I could buy some water at The Bludger. I carried on, knowing Draco would have to wait for my late arrival.

When I finally got there, Draco was leaning against the wall; he seemed to be ok about it. He pushed off the wall when he saw me and smiled before opening the door for me.

"Sorry I'm late." I said, walking under his propped arm.

"It's fine." He replied. As Draco looked for a table, I started to feel light headed. The bar was stuffy and each breath of the damp air made things so much worse.

I slumped down in my chair and grabbed a menu to fan myself with. For a long moment we looked at each other in silence. I'm not going to lie, it was awkward. Even though we spent the last few days owling each other, meeting face to face was bound to be different.

"Did you get in trouble last night?" I asked, saying the first thing that came into my head. Anything that stopped me thinking about the heat was good enough.

"Quite the opposite. My dad is intrigued." He replied. I stared, expecting him to say why. "He's asked a lot of questions about you."

I thought as much. My family wasn't known anywhere. I put the menu down and leant back in my chair. I was trying so hard to focus on something other than fainting, even if that something was Draco.

"What kind of questions?"

"The usual." He hesitated. "Plans for the future, bloodline, education. Speaking of which, I still don't understand how the ministry of magic have allowed you to be home-schooled all this time. I heard you need a very good reason and I didn't think "moving house a lot" was one of them."

This was the last thing I needed to hear and the first thing that was going to send me over the edge.

"Saying you don't believe me?" I replied, leaning forward once more to grab the menu.

"Someone's in an argumentative mood. I'm not saying you lied; I just want to know the details. That's all." he said. I stared at him for a long moment. The heat was really getting to me.

"Just shut up!" I snapped suddenly. Draco's face fell and darted his eyes over my face.

"Are you ok? You look bad." He said, looking worried. I eyed him up slowly before rising from my seat.

"It's nice of you to fucking notice." I picked up my bags and left. My head started to throb from sudden movement and my vision became blocked by blots of colour. Even so I carried on.

I was in such a rotten mood. It had always been a valuable sign that something was about to go terribly wrong. I rubbed my temple and blinked a few times when I turned a corner before slowing to a walk.

"Bianca, what's wrong?" Draco called. He was trying to catch up with me. I groaned and squinted as a beam of sunlight shot in between two buildings.

I turned into the market and again into a small alleyway behind a stall. I leant against the wall and shut my eyes. I tried to block out all of the background noises but they failed to disappear. My breath ran away with every inhale and exhale, it was nowhere to be seen. A pair of strong hands grabbed my upper arms and brought me away from the wall. I started to go into a panic attack, gasping to catch every breath but failing each time. Each attempt was slow, painful and torturous; the whole ordeal was terrifying. Tears began to stream down my cheeks as my lungs started to crave air and the same old burning sensation stunned them senseless.

"Bianca! Open your eyes! Look at me!" I heard Draco say, he sounded far off.

I opened my eyes and stared at his panicked face. He pulled my into a tight hug as he rocked me gently.

"You're ok." I buried my face into his chest and kept choking on nothing. My hands grasped his clothing and turned into tight fists as I desperately tried to breathe. Draco rubbed my back as I started to sob quietly into his chest and eventually I calmed down enough to take a step back and wipe my face dry.

"You scared me; I thought you were having a heart attack!" Draco said, still rubbing my back. We were fairly close. I laughed a bit and gave another sob.

"I should have told you." I mumbled. I could feel the coldness of Draco's hand through the back of my top and I took it, holding it up to my face. I closed my eyes and focused on bringing the temperature down. Draco brought the other hand up and cupped my other cheek, making me wince from the sudden chill.

"Doesn't matter, now I know." He replied.

We decided the best thing to do was to bring me back home. I told him he didn't need to come with me but he insisted so I lead the way. Walking would be a thousand times better than apparating as the distorted warp would probably cause something far worse than another panic attack.

I sipped on the bottle of water Draco bought from The Bludger and breathed a healthy breath again. I smiled at how caring Draco seemed to be; it made it so much harder to believe he was the son of Lucius Malfoy – the most intimidating, scary dude on the planet, well second to Voldemort I suppose. We walked in silence the whole way and it wasn't awkward like I thought it would be an hour or so ago. My house loomed in the distance and was blazing in the sun – so much so that I had to cover my eyes. I opened the door and walked in, dumping my stuff on the way. Draco was hesitant in the doing the same but he followed my lead and jogged behind me up the stairs.

"Wait here a sec." I said before disappearing into my room. It still looked like a nuclear bomb exploded in it followed by millions of land mines. I waved my wand, making sure everything went where I could find it again later. When everything was more or less tidy, I sat on the bed and lay back before calling Draco in. He was fairly wary when he entered; I wasn't sure what he was expecting.

He walked past me and looked out the window at the view – I don't blame him, it's covered in dense forests and in the far distance was a large blue lake. On a clear day you can see the ripples in the gentle wind and any passing animals gathering for a drink.

"Can I see the Snitch hearts?" he suddenly asked. I sat up and smiled at the thought of sharing something special with him.

"Sure." I replied. I jumped up and opened my wardrobe door. I retrieved the box and set it on the desk beside three bottles of – probably – lukewarm water. I opened the latch and swung the lid open.

"All of these?" he exclaimed. He ran his fingers over the brown Snitch hearts before digging deep to pick up a handful.

"Yeah, half of them I stole from the Quidditch shop near Gringotts, no one ever seemed to see what I was doing." I said, laughing.

"The whole world has been fooled by you and no one will ever find out. That's pretty cool." He replied, before picking up the Silver Snitch heart. He held it up to his eye like he did the first time and continued to stare. He seemed to find it very fascinating.

"I'm thinking of having it made into a necklace but I'm not sure if it will look stupid or not." I said, picking up a brown heart. I nudged Draco and placed the brown pebble-like object in the middle of my palm.

"What are you doing?" he replied, putting the silver snitch heart back in its place.

"Put the tip of your wand on the heart and say 'show me'." I said. Draco stared at me for a long moment before slowly taking his wand out. He pointed the tip on top of the heart and mumbled the words. A blank look came across his face and I could feel the heart warm up.

After a second or so, Draco snapped out of it and stared at me wide eyed.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"They have memories. They are living things – each unique." I replied. "What did you see?"

"I saw you taking the heart out and being chased out the shop. What happens to the snitch once the heart has gone?" He asked, digging for another memory.

"Well what did your snitch do?"

"Fly around like normal. But I was just thinking, what's the point in having a heart if you're just the same without it?" he asked.

"Who said the snitch is just the same? What if it can't love without a heart?" I replied, picking one up. Draco began to laugh but I frowned at him in annoyance.

"Snitches can't love, they're just things!" he laughed.

"So this 'thing' showed you real memories and you still think it's just a tool?"

"Precisely."

"Do you love?"

"No."

"So that makes you a thing, am I right?"

Draco smiled and shook his head. "It's not that I can't love, I just choose not to."

"Well I choose not to believe you." I replied, smirking.

"Fine."

Silence.

"Why not?"

I laughed and shook my head at him. I closed the box and put it back in the wardrobe. The door made a soft thud as it closed and I leant against it, smirking at Draco.

"Tell me."

"I don't think you're capable of love." I replied. He stood up at that and stared at me curiously.

"I've been out with girls."

"Yet you've never been able to love them."

"But-"

"Maybe you're scared or-"

"Stop winding me up!"

"Or what?"

"I'll have to beat you up."

"When pigs fly, Draco." I replied, jumping onto the bed when he lunged at me. He stood where he was, looking around him for tools. He saw my little stash of Butterbeer beside my bed and took a bottle out. He used his wand to take the cap off and proceeded to chuck it at me. As he turned to retreat I jumped on his back and grabbed the bottle. The rest glided over his smooth hair and dribbled down his face. I fell off and hit the floor, laughing till I cried.

"You didn't."

"No, I didn't."

"But you did."

I smiled at him and reached under the bed, extending my whole arm underneath. I found what I was looking for and pulled out the crate; firewhiskey.

The cool water ran down my body, making my clothes cling to my back in a tight hug. I rubbed the shampoo into my hair, trying to get the sticky clumps to loosen a bit.

"Bit of help here?" I asked Draco who got up from the edge of the bath tub, swaying a little. He stood under the shower head, took my hair in his hands and started to wash through the sticky butterbeer. I faced the wall as he did this and tried to clear my head of the drunken dizziness that still lingered behind my eyes. I felt the lock of hair fall back against my back and I turned to Draco.

My eyes met his almost immediately for the space between us was minimal. His arms slipped round my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I edged closer; I could feel his breath on my lips. Beads of water ran down his face before lingering like crystals. I fluttered my eyes shut before closing the gap. His lips were wet from the shower but warm against my own. Whether it was the alcohol or just the situation; a feeling sparked in my chest and it didn't want it to go for the world.

xxxxxxxxxxx

For the next chapter you – yet again – need to get the answer to the riddle right! I need five correct answers before I can publish the next chapter (which I guarantee is already typed up .)  
Here it is!

_I'm simply plain to the normal eye_

_But speak the words and helpful am i._

_I can follow footsteps_

_And hide you away,_

_I can show you the way out_

_When you're supposed to stay._

_To use me you must be up to no good,_

_But don't get caught – I understood_

I don't think you need a clue for this one – it's quite easy . and my apologies for the last riddle… it was extremely hard :/ i know draco is ooc atm but tbh no one knows what draco was like behind the scenes of being a prick. but bare with me, he becomes IC soon :)


End file.
